REGALO
by El Tio Kakyoin
Summary: Hibari le tiene un aprecio inmenso a la pequeña ya que ella es su debilidad, Que pensarán los demás sobre eso?


Aqui el Tio MAKUIN con un One Shot de I-Pin En su Cumpleaños.

 ** _¡ REGALO !_**

Son Las 12:00 PM y una niña de recién 10 años observaba las ventanas del cuartel Vongola. _"Feliz cumpleaños I-pin"_ se dijo a si misma, mientras sonreía ante la brillante luna.

La puerta sonó y ella acudió, no podia esperarse de su fiel amigo; _Lambo,_ venia con una felicidad indescriptible, traía entre sus manos un Cupcake de Vainilla Mezclado con Chocolate y una vela rosada.

 _~ I-pin Feliz cumpleaños ~_ murmuró el bovino, por las altas horas de la noche,

Le dio un abrazo, y una amplia sonrisa.

 _~Tanti Aguri a te~_

 _~Tanti Aguri a te~_

 _~Tanti Aguri I-pin...~_

 _~Tanti Aguri... mia bella I-pin~_

El canto termino, la vela sopló y el Cupcake se partió, Que felicidad tenia por esa pequeña pero significante sorpresa.

Estaban sirviendo el dulce y algo faltaba, Tenían dos jugos, como platos y cucharas pero se le habia quedado el helado en el congelador. _" I-pin iré a buscar el helado que se me quedo"_ musito el pequeño levantándose, la china asintió sirviendo el Cupcake, el lado de vainilla para ella y el chocolate para el bovino.

Grande susto se llevo aquel chico al abrir aquella puerta, y ella sintió su corazón explotar, al ver el esbelto guardian con una inmensa Caja.

 _"Estorbas Herbívoro_ " Habló dándole una fría mirada, el Bovino estaba vuelto un lío ya que _¡El que hacia aqui!._

~0~

El Guardián de la nube, estaba atento a las fechas ya que el 14 de febrero era su favorita, no por ser dia del Amor la Amistad sino que recibía solo una caja de chocolates, si aquella caja que recibía por la pequeña asesina.

El se acostumbro a ella, siempre siendo precavido ya que; un vez Explotó, el tenia 18 y ella 7, fue un 5 de Mayo, estaba en su templo, relajado viendo el paisaje, escucho los pequeños pasos de la china, la vio algo...tímida?, " _Que pasa_ " dio en respuesta hacia la pequeña, " _Fe-Feliz Cum...pleaños"_ le entrego una pequeña caja morada con lazos blancos.

El solo asintió con una pequeña " _sonrisa_ , la china sabia que nadie recordaba su cumpleaños; solo ella y Reborn, era raro para el guardián seguir pasando su cumpleaños con la niña, se acerco a ella y murmuró un audible " _Gracias_ ", acción seguida la alzó y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

La felicidad fue larga ya que la nena exploto, y el quedo todo negro, dio una risa que calmo a I-pin, ella era una bomba de sentimientos que solo el sabia activar.

Se quedaron toda la tarde en el techado, charlando, jugando, comiendo. era de noche y ella se tenia que ir, pero no fue asi; él la invito a quedarse a dormir y ella aceptó.

la noche paso lenta y tranquila, ella se durmió primero, el dormía en el sillon y ella en su Futon, es verdad aquella niña era su debilidad.

~0~

Cruzo la puerta con la inmensa Caja.

"I-pin" se acerco a la pequeña, inclinandose, agarrando sus pequeñas manos, separo unos mechones de su frente, sus labios no se fueron como lo planeado, termino dando una _Media luna_.

Su reación fue graciosa, su rostro esta variado en la escala roja y sus ojos eran dos corazones, "Ten, Feliz cumpleaños" le entrego aquella inmensa Caja.

La caja era mas grande que ella, Fue precavida para abrirla era su primer regalo de la noche, y abrió la caja; Era una colección de Hibird, su amado pajarito, un pequeño grito fue callado por el indice del mayor, dando una sonrisa murmurando " _puedes despertar a los demás" ,_ la nena solo asintió viendo la cantidad de objetos que tenia aquella caja.

Habían dos kirugumis; uno de Hibird y Roll, un Peluche inmenso del pequeño pájaro, Paletines de colores como reserva de 1 mes, y lo mas importante estaba en el fondo; una cajilla Morada.

Se sento en la cama, y agarro aquella caja, sento a la niña en su pierna, abrió la caja siendo un collar con una placa de hoja que se podia abrir, " _cuando no estes sola, solo abrelo", estiró su brazo hasta la corbata para aflojarsela enseñando un collar igual._

La Pelinegra estaba entre las nubes, esto era un sueño hecho realidad, justo ahora podia decirlo aunque el ya lo sabia, _"Gracias... Hibari_ " soltó entre lágrimas, sin mirar al varón, ya que no sabia como reaccionar, " _Kyoya, llamame asi_ " acaricio sus finos cabellos, La pequeña asesina se aferró a sus cuello dándole un abrazo, _"¡ Ya, ahora I-pin... es tu momento de decir lo que sientes por el!", su mente le hacia juegos al igual que su corazón y por obra propia lo dijo en ese calido abrazo_ , " _Kyo...ya.._ " soltó el nombre como agua en vaso, el guardián solo la miro,

" _yo...esto..."_ las palabras no salían, era inútil, pero ella no se rindió, cerro fuerte sus ojos, agarró sus mejillas dandose unas palmitas y lo dijo: _" Ky...Kyoya, Te Qui...Quiero"_ estaba completamente avergonzada, " _¿Que diria el guardián?, ¿La habrá escuchado_?" esas preguntas se grabaron en su mente ya que no escucho respuesta alguna del Guardián.

 _"I-pin..."_ Llamo en Vongola, la china puso total atención en el, estaban solos, entre cuatro paredes y un sonido de verdades que muy pronto seria escuchado, " _Yo espero por ti"_ musito aquel pelinegro sosteniendo sus manos como el principe de hace 5 años, coloco su mano en su mejilla para después bajarla hacia sus labios y susurrar una promesa:" _te voy a esperar y nunca pierdas la esperanza_ ", acto seguido le beso en la mejilla.

La pequeña estaba delirando, tenia un carmín tipo fuego, el varón la observaba y una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, en pocas palabras el chico habia aceptado sus sentimientos, que momentos de felicidad sentia, no casi para todos ya que Lambo no estaba solo detrás de la puerta, Estaba Tsuna-nii, Gokudera-san, Ryohei-San, Yamamoto-nii, Chrome-chan, kyoko-chan, Haru-Chan y un burlesco Mukuro-San, _"Vamos loliconero_ "

fue la frase que rompió aquella hermosa escena, el reconoció aquella voz y mas esa risa, un ~ Ku fu fu fu ~ resono por los pasillos, El Guardián se despidió de su princesa, reventando de una sola patada la puerta.

Sorpresa la que se llevaron, al ver el Guardián con su corbata un poco sacada, sus cabellos alborotados, sus labios húmedos, su pantalón desarreglado y ni hablemos de su cuello, parecia forzado y un poco rojo, y lo peor fue ver a la china igual, los ojos llorosos, sus cabellos desosdenados, sus mejillas en un puro carmín, y su camisa de cuello bajada.

"¡MALDITO QUE LE HICISTE A I-PIN!" grito el bovino lleno de mocos y lagrimas al ver a su amiga asi, "¡LA VIOLASTE! ¡DEPREDADOR! ¡PEDÓFILO! ¡SUCIO! ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDAH...!" fue callado por Tsuna y llevado a golpes por Fuuta, Las chicas se quedaron calladas, mientras Yamamoto, Ryohei, tenían una sombría mirada de desaprobación hacia el, Todos en el cuartel sabian que Hibari y I-pin tenían sentimientos mutuos, pero el factor negativo era la edad de la Niña,

¡Pero nadie pensaba que el se iba a adelantar tan descaradamente, Haru y Kyoko entraron al cuarto a abrazar a I-pin mientras Chrome trataba de Callar a Mukuro que soltaba Frases muy ofensivas que podian acabar en pelea. _"Cuidado con la ONU Hibari"_ soltaba en risas ~ _Ku fu fu fu ~_ , Hibari permanecía inmovil, ya que no entendia nada, "¡ _PERO QUE HAS HECHO PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!",_ gruño Gokudera sacando más de una dinamita, todos estaban en contra del guardian, querían matarlo por aquella acción hacia la menor hasta que... llego Reborn.

 _"Calmense"_ fue la única palabra que uso el arcobaleno para tranquilizar lo que paso,

la pelinegra salió de la habitación para aferrarse a los pantalones del mayor, le dio una sonrisa; cosa que sorprendió a todos y Hibari respondió a tal acción alzando su pequeño cuerpo para montarla en su cuello como si de un caballo se tratase, todos estaban confundidos excepto Reborn ya que Hibari le habia contado lo que iba a hacer.

" _Y eso fue lo que paso, chicos_ " termino de contar Reborn ante la situación, Casi todos se disculparon hacia el guardián de la nube, Excepto una persona y tenia Nombre: Rokudo Mukuro, lo unico que se le escucho fue un _" El amante de Lolis eres tú, ~ku fu fu fu ~" t_ ermino su frase con una tonfa en su boca y la otra en su estómago, Al parecer todos tenían una pregunta, _¿ Por que llevaban los labios medio- Húmedos_? bueno eso no importa,

ya que hoy cumplia la 3era mejor asesina en la mafia, " _Ne... me imagino a I-pin con su futuro novi... Arggh"_ fue callado Mukuro con otro golpe de parte del Guardián

 _La fiesta fue de lo mejor, Lambo, Fuuta, los animales de caja estaban corriendo por el salón jugando con la pequeña I-pin._

 _se podia ver en una esquina_ Hibari conversando con Fon.

La pequeña se acercó hacia los mayores, fue subida de a brazos de su maestro, este le sonrió y le pregunto " _I-pin a ti te gusta Hibari-San?"_ calco serio el arcobaleno, aferró fuerte la pequeña en su pecho, y hablo " _bueno Hibari, sabes... I-pin esta un poco pequeña sabes... y tu bueno... confio en ti pero... 10 Años..."_ su voz se favoreció, observando a Hibari de pies a cabeza, _"Bueno si es lo que quiere mi niña..."_ gacho su rostro hacia los cabellos de la niña dándole unos besos, _"Te la dejo en tu cuidado... Hibari..."_ la niña no entendia nada solo dijo "Maestro...?" tratando de entender la situación en que se encontraba.

su maestro la bajo de sus brazos para entregarla hacia el guardián, el se tenia ir ya que habían casos pendientes,

"Zàijiàn, wǒ de nǚ'ér... I-pin" se despidió de su aprendiz, para otra ocasión se varían.

El Varón entendio todo lo que dijeron, y le molesto la respuesta de parte de la menor, " _Lǎoshī, wǒ huílái de shíhòu kěyǐ yǒu nán péngyǒu ma?",_ el sabia lo que significaba pero en el futuro ya le haría caso, la ganas de golpear al Maestro, al decirle a la menor " _Shì de, dàn shǎole Hibari_ " agrego entre risas, logrando sacarle un carmesi a la niña y un golpe del Guardián.

Ya la fiesta habia terminado, Tsuna llamó al servicio de limpieza, Mientras los guardianes iban a diferentes Rumbos, Kyoko esperaba a Tsuna para dormir, Ryohei Estaba durmiendo al extremo, Yamamoto leía unas revistas sobre el baseball, Mukuro... bueno el fue un poco herido y descansaba sobre un futon con su querida Chrome, Mientras Gokudera y Haru se les podia ver caminando de la mano fuera del cuartel, Lambo estaba dormido al lado de la pequeña I-pin, parecia un tortolo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecia ser provocada por el exceso de dulces, Bianchi y Reborn estaban platicando sobre una futura sorpresa, mientras Fuuta les indicaba según su ranking cual seria el mejor lugar para bodas, que podia esperarse de nuestro guardián, se encontraba sentado junto al marco de la puerta admirando su collar, adentro se podia ver una foto de los dos, una sonriendo y la otra en un parque comiendo Helado.

sonrió ante el collar, ya que ese dia fue de locos, fue a buscar a la niña ya que debía irse a su nuevo y permanente hogar

 _"Bebe, me retiró_ " hablo en habitual armonia, " _I-pin esta dormida_ " respondió con su típica sonrisa, " _como crees que ella lo tome?, eh... hibari_ " clamo Reborn viendo como recojia a la pequeña en sus brazos, solo respondio con un simple "Mmh", que fue suficiente como respuesta para el.

la subió hacia su cuarto dándole una mirada aver si encontraba a alguna chica, para algún favor, por su suerte encontró a Kyoko, _"Que pasa Hibari-San?"_ miro algo confundida al Varon ya que tenia a la china en su cama con un kirugumi de ave a su lado, " _Espera que yo ayudo"_ murmuró la castaña sacando a Hibari del cuarto ya que no tenia puerta aquella habitación, Desvistio a la pequeña I-pin poniendole unos licras y una camisa de tela, para luego colocarle el kirugumi de Hibird, arreglando el traje pudo ver el collar de la menor, solo sonrio al ver su interior, despues de todo Hibari no es tan malo.

" _Ya esta lista"_ hablo Kyoko entregandole la niña que seguia dormida, " _Gracias" dio_ un audible murmuró, pudo verle la vestimenta el traje pequeño y amarillo, sus manitas abrazando su enorme pecho buscando un poco de calor, sus mejillas rosadas, casi todos pudieron observar al guardián montarse en el carro con la pequeña, pudieron observar sus expresiones, nadie querría comprobar la sonrisa del demonio y la cara de felicidad de la pequeña ángel.

Llegaron a la casa, Hibari coloco a la niña en su futon, agarro su celular y llamo a su mano derecha, " _kusakabe, mañana vas a buscar las pertenencias de I-pin y Termina su cuarto, Ya la traje a casa" ,_ ordeno a su subordinado, recibió como respuesta _"Si...Kyo-san, me alegró por la pequeña"_ acción seguida se lanzo al futon para dormir con su 'futura' pequeña Esposa.

Al dia siguiente nadie quería imaginarse como reaccionaria Lambo, ya que paso todo el dia buscándola, Tsuna le habia contado lo que habia pasado y casi se desmaya, Lo último Que fue escuchado era un grito del bovino lleno de lágrimas.

" _Lambo no te preocupes, I-pin vendrá siempre a jugar contigo"_ respondio Dame-Tsuna, dándole unas palmadas en su cabeza.

ESE REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS LOS SORPRENDIO A TODO EL CUARTEL VONGOLA.

 **FI _N_**

lo se muy corto mi gente, pero igual lo intente:'v hasta aqui, esta pareja me gusta ya que fue la primera en hacer un Boom! en las redes, mas por el dulce toque lolicon y Las actitudes de ambos, bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, lo se... muchas faltas de ortografía pero la cosa es que se entendio, Bueno muchas gracias por leerlo.


End file.
